Warriors Lemons
by SomeGuyOnTheInternet
Summary: Just a lot of lemons about Warriors. Not for people under the age of 18.
1. Rules

**RULES, PLEASE READ:**

 ** _-If you are under the age of 18, read at your own risk. I am not responsible for your internet being unblocked._**

 ** _-If you ARE under the age of 18, I highly recommend you do not read these if you are a super-huge fan of warriors and hate these kinds of things_**

 ** _-Responses like 'go kill yourself', 'go die', and anything else will not be accepted, and will result in temporary or permanent removement of accessing my stories or ban of your account_**

 ** _-These stories will contain catxcat porn, if you haven't gotten the drift of what I've been trying to get over to you. Basically, smut._**

 ** _-If I find that I am not allowed to post anything that is on this channel, then it will be removed._**

 ** _-Try to have fun reading these, and don't be a douche. No one likes a douche._**

 ** _-PM me if you want two specific cats getting together. I WILL NOT accept kitxkit, apprenticexkit, warriorxkit, leaderxkit, medicinecatxkit, deputyxkit, etc. And will also not accept any cats that are below the age of 8 moons._**

 ** _-OC's are allowed, just provide a description_**

 ** _-I'm not against being gay, but please keep the OC's and actual characters malexfemale_**

 ** _Also, please note that these sets of rules will also be the first chapter of any fiction I write._**

 ** _You have been thoroughly warned of this._**

 ** _Threesomes will be allowed for chapters._**


	2. Bramblestar X Squirrelflight

The forest was perfectly quiet, not even a single mouse stirred at the edge of the territory as two cats padded side by side. A dark brown tabby with a long scar on his shoulder, and a dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail. In less that a heart-beat, the ginger she-cat nudged the dark brown tabby against a tree.

"Squirrelflight," the dark tabby sighed, smiling. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Bramblestar, I have something special planned for you," Squirrelflight meowed to the dark tabby. Smiling, Bramblestar agreed and rolled onto his back allowing Squirrelflight to lick his fold. His member soon began to come out, barbed, and ready for the coming events. As soon as his large member got it's hardest, Squirrelflight put her mouth around it, sucking in a rhythmic motion that got Bramblestar to moan with pleasure.

Bramblestar could smell Squirrelflight's pussy with clarity, and could tell how turned on the she-cat actually was. Squirrelflight kept going, and Bramblestar could feel his cum build up within his dick. Squirrelflight gave another lick, and Bramblestar moaned as he released directly into his mate's mouth. The young she-cat licked up the warm, sticky mess, and then turned around, exposing her soft, wet pussy towards the leader of Thunderclan.

As soon as she had done that, Bramblestar began to tease the she-cat, licking around Squirrelflight's pussy but not entering. "Put it in," Squirrelflight moaned, "Stick your tongue in." Bramblestar smiled.

"As you wish," he meowed sexually.

Bramblestar stuck his tongue in, licking the juices as Squirrelflight almost screamed in ecstasy. Then Bramblestar took a step back, and commanded, "Lift your tail up." Squirrelflight's green eyes lit up with excitement, and she bent down, keeping her tail up. Bramblestar mounted her, and kept his member just out of reach of Squirrelflight, going around her wet pussy instead of going in.

"Bramblestar, please don't keep me waiting," Squirrelflight moaned as Bramblestar's dick went around her pussy in circles. "I feel so empty without it," Squirrelflight moaned as Bramblestar's member touched her core. She shivered with pleasure. "Please," she begged, "I can't wait any longer."

Smiling, Bramblestar went in slowly, and felt Squirrelflight's tight core wrap around his member. Slowly, he pushed in, and then pulled out. Then he quickly pushed in a little farther, making Squirrelflight moan again, and her ginger pelt quivered.

In less than a heart-beat, he pushed as far in as he could, making Squirrelflight scream with pleasure. Soon, their motions began to sync, and Squirrelflight pushed back as Bramblestar pushed forward. His barbed member was tearing up Squirrelflight's walls, and he began to moan, feeling the build-up again. Squirrelflight could feel her build-up as well, and she tightened her pussy against Bramblestar's dick.

They both released, showering both their pelts with the cum. Getting out of Squirrelflight, Bramblestar went to her warm core, and began to lick the juices that had flowed. Rolling onto his back, he allowed Squirrelflight to lick his member, and they both heaved a loud sigh as they finished up the juices, lying down next to each other.

"How was that?" Squirrelflight smiled.

"Better than last time…" Bramblestar answered, and he stayed next to Squirrelflight by the tree until early the next morning...

 _Don't forget to leave a review on how well you think I did (for my first time creating this)._

 _Also, leave a review if you want an OC or two certain cat's in specific together. Don't forget to follow the rules laid out in the first chapter!_


	3. Jayfeather X Willowshine

Request From: secretagent1

Jayfeather sat at the top of the Moonpool, his blind, pale blue eyes trained on the water which was getting closer to his paws. A slight tingle made him shiver, and his nose trained on the scent of someone padding up the trail to the Moonpool. _Willowshine's here,_ Jayfeather thought, smiling. They had agreed to meet up at the Moonpool a few nights after the medicine cat gathering at the half-moon.

They had both argued over the littlest of things, but ended up loving each other. Neither would mention it, but both wanted to do one thing.

Willowshine's dark tabby pelt appeared from the edge of the trail, and Jayfeather turned to her. _Starclan, don't leave me for what I'm going to do,_ Jayfeather let out a sigh. Willowshine gave a slight smile, even though she knew Jayfeather couldn't actually see her.

"You ready for a fun night?" She meowed sexually, putting her tail on Jayfeather's shoulder, brushing it against his side until her tail went under, casually brushing against Jayfeather's fold. Willowshine knew she hit the correct spot, as Jayfeather shivered with a little satisfaction.

"Of course," Jayfeather smiled, licking Willowshine's ears.

Willowshine rolled Jayfeather onto his back, and began to tease him by placing her wet core close to his fold. The barbed member was slowly coming out, and Willowshine brushed her tail against it. Jayfeather's dick was pretty large and Willowshine moaned with pleasure as she rubbed her tight pussy against his stick.

Before Willowshine could put her pussy around it, Jayfeather slid from beneath her, and stuck his tongue directly in her steaming core. She moaned loudly while Jayfeather licked around her wet pussy, and then went back in. Her juices slowly began to flow, and Jayfeather's tongue went a little farther in with each motion, making Willowshine only want his dick more and more to fill her.

"Don't tease me so much," Willowshine moaned, and she felt her own cum begin to build-up as Jayfeather continued to keep going farther in, his tongue kept going, ignoring her. "Just do it already," she moaned again, using her tail to touch Jayfeather's barbed dick. Then her build-up hit it's max, and she almost screamed with the explosion of cum from her pussy, showering Jayfeather's gray face with the white juices.

Jayfeather licked up the cum from his face, and then meowed, "Lift your tail."

Smiling, Willowshine lifted her tail, feeling Jayfeather's body mount hers and his dick rubbed up against her tight pussy. "Oh, don't do this again," Willowshine moaned, trying to place his dick inside her. "Mate me."

As if on command, Jayfeather pushed his dick in, and she screamed with ecstasy. Jayfeather began with a slow, rhythmic motion, pushing his dick part way, and slowly pulling out. Each time, he went farther in, and just like with his tongue, it kept going. Then, as he pulled out, his next shove went as far in as possible, and it made Willowshine scream even louder. Another build-up began, and Willowshine wanted to time her release with Jayfeather's.

His dick was ripping up her walls as he pushed in and out, faster and faster with each pulse. Jayfeather then began to moan, and Willowshine could feel his member build-up, faster. She pushed back, wanting his dick farther and farther inside her, ready for his warm, sticky cum to just fill her.

Then she felt his seed begin to fill her, it's warmth made her shiver with pleasure as she released a second time. Jayfeather pulled out, giving another shot onto her hind leg of cum. Jayfeather then slowly rolled onto his back on the rocks, panting with exhaustion. Getting an idea, Willowshine went to his dick, and lapped up the warm juices. Then she put her mouth around the large member, and began to suck the large dick of any juices it may have left. Jayfeather let out a low moan and smile.

The cum was warm, sticking to Willowshine's lips, and Willowshine loved the salty taste against her tongue as she kept sucking Jayfeather's large, barbed penis. His dick became a little larger as the cum began to build up, and soon released with a slight moan of satisfaction escaping Jayfeather and caking Willowshine's face with more salty, warm liquid.

Willowshine licked up the last of the cum, and lie down next to Jayfeather.

"You know how screwed we are if you get pregnant?" Jayfeather asked, his pale blue gaze meeting Willowshine's green eyes.

"More screwed than what you just did to me?" Willowshine joked, and placed her head on Jayfeather's neck. "I know how screwed we'd be."

Jayfeather let out a sigh, and licked Willowshine's ears. "I'll miss you until the next gathering…"

 _-AN-_

 _Review or PM me two characters you want to see next! (Or three, threesomes accepted)_

 _Don't forget to also mention how good or bad I am doing with these, I want to get better at writing these! (Sounds like an odd goal to me now…)_

 _Also, I will do repeats of certain cats. BUT, unless I want the same two cats, the second cat will normally be different. (i.e. Jayfeather X Willowshine, then I could do Jayfeather X [Some other cat])_


	4. Lionblaze X Cinderheart

They both stood at the edge of the lake, a golden tom with a golden mane and a gray, dark gray dappled she-cat. Both were ready to be intimate, as Lionblaze was licking her ears, his member slowly coming out of his fold. Cinderheart rolled onto her back, giving a sexual smile as she exposed her soft, tight, wet pussy to the golden tom. He smiled and twisted around, putting his member in Cinderheart's face, while keeping his face towards her exposed pussy.

Cinderheart licked Lionblaze's barbed member, letting the dick slowly come out a little more with each lick. Lionblaze let out a slight moan as his large dick reached full length, barely touching Cinderheart's whiskers, which were close to touching the green grass below them. A nightly breeze moved past them, and Lionblaze began to lick around Cinderheart's tight pussy.

Moaning, Cinderheart began to suck at Lionblaze's huge dick, barely fitting her mouth around the huge dick. Lionblaze could feel her teeth slightly scrape at his member, and moaned with the painful pleasure. Then stuck his tongue down his mate's pussy as far as the first shove would go. Cinderheart tried to moan, but barely made a sound through Lionblaze's huge cock. Sticking his tongue out again, he lapped up a few of the juices that had come out on his first lick. The juices were soft and delicious, and Cinderheart still sucked at his member.

Then he shoved his tongue in again, and kept going this time, letting the wetness trickle down his mane and drip back onto his mates stomach.

Feeling his cum build-up, he picked up the pace, feeling Cinderheart's pussy try to tighten around his tongue. This made it much easier, and he stuck his tongue in farther, getting every wall around her pussy. Then he felt himself begin to release, and he growled with pleasure as both he and Cinderheart release at the same time.

Lionblaze pulled his dick from her mouth, and let her lick the white, sticky mess from his dick. He could feel his mate's sticky cum against his face, and used his paw to bring the cum to his mouth, and he swallowed every drop he could get. Cinderheart was slowly licking his dick, and she moaned with pleasure as Lionblaze went to lick her wet and sticky pussy. Turning around, he faced his mate, and began nipping her neck slightly.

"Oh, don't wait any longer," Cinderheart meowed, letting out a sigh of pleasure. Lionblaze began to tease her by placing his dick and rubbing it around her pussy, but not actually going in.

"What do you say?" He meowed sexually, keeping his smile.

"Please," Cinderheart whispered, trying to get Lionblaze into her. She felt empty without him. Lionblaze smiled, and went a little closer, but still didn't go in. "Please!" Cinderheart shouted, "I want to be filled with you!" Her core was wet and completely ready for Lionblaze's dick, and he slowly pushed in.

Cinderheart moaned, and Lionblaze pushed in farther, not bothering to pull out yet. He pushed on, pressing deeper and deeper while nipping her neck. She screamed with ecstasy as Lionblaze pushed against her perfect spot. Then, in under a heart-beat, he pulled out, leaving Cinderheart empty, and pushed right back in, in one fluid motion. Her pussy was definitely tight against his large dick, and he kept pushing.

They were both in ecstasy, and Lionblaze moaned with pleasure, still nipping Cinderheart's neck, and then nipped her ear. They both began to synchronize their pushes, as Cinderheart began pushing to put his dick deeper within her, and tearing into her walls. Both of them began to build-up, and Lionblaze was enjoying the pleasure, but Cinderheart enjoyed his large dick more. His dick started to get a little wider as the cum began to build up, and his movements grew more eccentric, but he kept going without releasing once.

Then Cinderheart's pussy tightened against him, and he pushed in at the same time, leaving both of them moaning. Then Lionblaze released his white cum directly into her pussy while her pussy released her cum all over his bottom half. Cinderheart moaned, and she slid down along the grass to get to Lionblaze's dick. He allowed her to begin to lick on it and suck it again. Except this time, he rolled onto his back, while Cinderheart moaned, and he used his tail to bring her mouth back to his large cock. She was slowly sucking it, giving a nip to the tip of his dick every few heartbeats or so.

Lionblaze then used his bushy tail to rub against Cinderheart's pussy again, making the tip of his tail wet. He then used his tail, and pushed it into her pussy, to stimulate the feeling of his dick while Cinderheart was sucking it. They kept a steady pace, and Lionblaze then released more of his white cum into Cinderheart's gray face, and her blue eyes showed pleasure as she gave one last release onto Lionblaze's golden tail.

Cinderheart tiredly lied down next to Lionblaze.

"Ready for round two?" Lionblaze teased as Cinderheart smiled. Lionblaze licked Cinderheart's juices off his tail, and then pressed his dick against her side. Cinderheart batted it away, but Lionblaze didn't give up, and Cinderheart finally agreed for a second round…

 _-AN-_

 _Don't forget to review or PM me your two/three characters that you want to see get together, and OC's are accepted! OC's must be PM'd to me though, as I don't want very long reviews on the descriptions of the character._

 _Also, since this is only the third time I've written some lemon for you, give a review about how well I've done so far. For my first time, these should be good, I'm pretty sure._

 _Anyway, have fun reading these! Can't wait to give out more to you guys!_


	5. Blackstar X Mistystar X Rowanclaw

Request from: Chickenflight (I did add a 'little' something to the mix, by the way)

"I've decided to meet you peacefully," Mistystar looked at Shadowclan's leader with anticipation, hoping the peace talks would go well. Blackstar had agreed to meet Mistystar to decide what they were going to do. Earlier, during the gathering, Blackstar had threatened Riverclan when they wouldn't give Shadowclan any more territory. Mistystar didn't scent any other cats, as far as she knew, anyways. "How do you want to continue these talks?" Mistystar asked, keeping her gaze trained on the white tom.

Blackstar then smiled. "Give me a peace offering, and I might accept," he growled.

Mistystar sighed. "What do you really want?"

The white toms body moved towards her, and Blackstar brushed his tail against her core. "You should really ask, what do _we_ want?" Blackstar then flicked his tail, signaling another cat to enter the clearing. Rowanclaw, Blackstar's current deputy, padded into the clearing, his ginger pelt seemed to cover something else. "Now, Mistystar," Blackstar meowed casually, "Rowanclaw and I are toms, and you know how toms can get." His voice then went towards her ear, making her twitch it. "I think you know what I mean," Blackstar whispered.

 _To save my clan when it's so weak,_ Mistystar thought, and sighed. _It's better than giving up any land._ "Do you promise to leave my clan alone for six moons?" She growled.

Blackstar looked over towards Rowanclaw, and then back to Mistystar. "Only if we can do this once every moon, after the gathering."

Mistystar winced, _Really? This is going to be some long moons…_

"I can tell you really like the idea," Blackstar smiled, and Rowanclaw padded over, brushing his ginger pelt against her blue-gray one. "I can _smell_ your core," Blackstar meowed. "What do you say?"

Giving out another sigh, Mistystar meowed, "I agree to the terms. Once, during the second night after the gathering, we will do this for six moons if you leave my clan alone for that time." Then Blackstar brushed up against her again.

"How about, what if we do this for as long as you need?" Blackstar meowed. "Maybe, extend the terms to our liking?"

Unsheathing her claws, then sheathing them again in irritation, Mistystar nodded. "Fine."

Rowanclaw then nudged Mistystar, who only slightly moved herself. She went onto her back, and Mistystar knew what Rowanclaw's pelt was hiding. His large, barbed dick was showing just outside, his thick fur, and Rowanclaw gave a stretch, showing his dick entirely. Mistystar went towards it, and placed her mouth around it, slowly beginning to suck on the large toms dick. She could feel Blackstar rub against her pussy with his nose at a delicate contact.

It began to make her want him, want him _inside_ her. Soon, her mind was hazy as she felt Rowanclaw's dick build up with cum. While Blackstar began to lick Mistystar's pussy, Mistystar started to moan, ready for the large tom to enter her. A slight claw touch almost made her lose rhythm with her sucking on Rowanclaw's dick, and she felt herself shiver with the pleasure Blackstar was providing her at that moment.

Then, as Mistystar was at the base of Rowanclaw's large member, Rowanclaw released, spilling his warm, sticky cum within her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it, licking the juices from Rowanclaw's dick, and felt the toms warm body leave her.

"My turn," Blackstar growled, smiling down at Mistystar. His member was larger than Rowanclaw's, and Mistystar felt a little angry that Blackstar didn't start with her pussy, which was getting wetter by the heart-beat by the two toms. His larger member was placed over her mouth, and she began sucking again, and felt something rub against her own, wet pussy.

Rowanclaw's dick was rubbing against her sides, slowly going towards her pussy, then going away teasing her. But she couldn't say anything with Blackstar's huge dick within her mouth. A cum build up was coming, and she wanted the sticky fluid in her mouth more than ever. Then, as she hit Blackstar's base, Rowanclaw pushed his dick within her, hitting her walls and making her moan with the pleasure.

Rowanclaw began to push in and out, keeping Mistystar in an ecstasy feeling. Her only coherent thought during the rough sex was, _What will my mate think if he finds out?_ But that was her last coherent thought when Rowanstar shoved in a little harder, going deeper. Then she gave a scream through Blackstar's dick, which then released with pleasure, filling her mouth with more sticky, salty and white liquid. She swallowed all of it, and licked the rest off of Blackstar's dick as Rowanclaw kept moving back and forth.

Then Rowanclaw shoved really deep inside Mistystar, and a warm feeling filled her up as she felt her own build up against Rowanclaw. "Keep going," she hissed. "I want more." Blackstar kept his dick floating above her, and Mistystar began to suck, hoping for more as Rowanclaw pressed on, and her build up finally hit.

Mistystar's own cum showered Rowanclaw's hind legs and part of his chest. Rowanclaw bent down, and began to lap at her own juices while Blackstar pulled away from her mouth, leaving her with an empty feeling. Then she watched as Blackstar began to push against her tight pussy, and she knew she was prepared for the large dick to go inside her. Rowanclaw lie down next to her, leaving his member exposed. Before he could move, Mistystar began to suck upon the dick again, although it wasn't the same as Blackstar's.

Blackstar went slow, just like Rowanclaw did, and eventually pushed farther in, while Rowanclaw's dick was beginning to fill again. _Give me more,_ Mistystar wanted to meow as Rowanclaw's dick began to get a little bigger, filling with the cum she so dearly wanted. Blackstar then shoved farther in, at a much faster pace, and began to rip at her walls. Mistystar screamed with the pleasure, the ecstasy of the feeling that filled her as Blackstar went faster and faster. Keeping her mouth over Rowanclaw's dick, she pushed her pussy into Blackstar, keeping in time with his thrusts.

His dick began to fill up, and Mistystar wanted it to be over, to just have his seed within her. Her wish was granted when Blackstar gave one last thrust and moan, and a thick warmth filled her entire body. Mistystar hadn't even noticed her own build up, and released cum all over the white tom's hind legs, making his paws almost pure white, blending in with the rest of his glossy coat. She moaned, and then Rowanclaw's dick gave one last release into her mouth, filling both holes with warm, sticky fluid.

Blackstar pulled out, and Mistystar lie down on her side. The spot she was in was covered with the toms cum, and she didn't care. The sticky fluid was all over her pelt, on her chest, her ears, even some on her back. But Mistystar was glad, it was over. At least, for another moon. Blackstar lie next to her, his smile was the last she saw of his face as he disappeared from her eyesight.

"So, who should I bring next moon?" Blackstar asked…

 _-AN-_

 _You all ready for a threesome? You got one!_

 _Anyway, don't forget to review two canon characters you want to see 'get it on', and PM me for OC's. I will be accepting very little rape within this, because it's just a little odd to me. But I will do it._

 _SOMEGUYONTHEINTERNET HAS WRITTEN PORN! Also another reason my username is what it is. It's useful on so many levels._


	6. Fireheart X Spottedleaf

Fireheart's ginger pelt shone in the darkness as the two cats lie down next to each other. Firehear lie down next to Spottedleaf, and both knew what would happen after tonight. Both were naive, doing what they were about to do. "This is both our first times," Fireheart meowed, looking outside the den for only a moment. "Are you sure we should do this?" His answer came from Spottedleaf quickly.

"I want to do this," Spottedleaf meowed, and Fireheart nodded. Spottedleaf then turned over, staring at Fireheart intently. "Let's do this." Her eyes showed determination, that she wouldn't care what happened after tonight. As long as the two could be together. Spottedleaf then went towards Fireheart's fold, and began to lick it with her rough tongue.

Fireheart felt a little pleasured at the calico she-cat's touch, and his member began to come out. As Spottedleaf kept licking, Fireheart's dick came out farther, revealing the large, barbed penis to the she-cat's mouth. Spottedleaf put her mouth around his dick, and Fireheart gasped with pleasure. He never knew anything could feel so good in his life, and moaned with pleasure as Spottedleaf began to nip and lick at his tip, making Fireheart more pleasured than before.

His build up in his dick was quick, but it took awhile for release, as Spottedleaf spent multiple moments sucking at his dick, which was large with cum. Spottedleaf then went to lick the tip again, when Fireheart released a huge amount of cum all over the she-cat's face, and some dripped off her pelt. The sticky cum had covered his dick, and Spottedleaf expertly cleaned up the sticky mess with her tongue, swallowing the delicious liquids from the ground and most of her pelt, going back to Fireheart's dick last.

Spottedleaf licked away the cum, and Fireheart stood, rolling Spottedleaf onto her back. The leaves crunched beneath her spine, and Fireheart went down to her steaming core. The warmth emanated from her pussy, and Fireheart began to feel the lust to just shove in his dick. But he wanted to tease the medicine cat, and began to lick around her pussy, making her more wet, and Spottedleaf moaned.

"Please fill me," Spottedleaf meowed, and Fireheart only slight granted her wish. Sticking his tongue into her pussy, he licked the wetness off her walls, only making them more wet from how horny she actually was. "Don't leave me feeling empty," Spottedleaf moaned. "Fill me, make me feel who you really are."

Fireheart teased his dick around the she-cats pussy, not putting it in, and Spottedleaf only stared at him with a hungry, lustful look within her eye. Smiling, Fireheart pushed his member in only slightly, feeling how tight Spottedleaf's pussy actually was compared to how big his dick was. Spottedleaf moaned, and growled, "Nip me."

Showing his teeth, Fireheart began to nip Spottedleaf's neck, and she started to moan with ecstasy as the feeling rushed through her body. Fireheart's large dick went farther up, hitting her spot perfectly, and she screamed with pleasure. Once again, Fireheart pulled out, and then pushed straight back in, as far as he could this time, and hit past her spot, making the calico scream more, and beg as Fireheart pulled out and went back in again.

Her wet walls made Fireheart's base of his dick more wet as he continued to thrust rhythmically. His dick got impossibly bigger with each thrust, the build up of cum was impossible to stop, and his dick kept growing with sticky, warm cum. Fireheart began to thrust faster, still nipping at Spottedleaf's neck, keeping in time with his thrusts.

Spottedleaf then moaned with more ecstasy, and she pushed her pussy so that his dick would go further in. Then it happened, and Fireheart released the sticky juices as he was almost pulled out. Some of his cum filled Spottedleaf, while another shot covered her belly and hit her chest as well. Spottedleaf had also cummed, showering Fireheart's ginger pelt with white cum. Fireheart began to groom the juices from his pelt, making sure to get each drop of it, and then lie stayed above Spottedleaf for a few more moments.

Spottedleaf's amber eyes stared into Fireheart's green, and she meowed, "We should do this again… A _lot_ more often…"

Fireheart smiled, relishing in the pleasure. "You still got a mouth, don't you?" Spottedleaf looked down, and realized Fireheart wanted more. His barbed member was still touching her, and she replied by crawling down towards his dick, and began another, slow suck. Only pausing to meow, "You really are selfish aren't you?" But the playful glint in her eye said something else as she began to suck again.

It took a little longer, but the cum build up was a slower process, and Spottedleaf began to suck a little harder and faster, a tuft of fur covering her left amber eye. Fireheart gave another shot and covered the she-cat's face with more of the sticky substance. Spottedleaf licked the last of the juices and curled up next to Fireheart. "You're lucky," she whispered. "No one else would ever be able to get me to do that…"

 _-AN-_

 _Basically, alternate reality where Spottedleaf survives, and this scene is then created._

 _I've always supported SpottedXFire, because that would have made for A. a more diverse storyline that would have been complicated and B. they would've been the best mates ever. Even if they had to keep it a secret until Spottedleaf trained another apprentice._

 _Anyway, don't forget to support these lemons by telling me how I'm doing and suggestions on who should cum next (puns are fun, alright?). Don't forget to favorite this random set of lemons and then probably regret it when you find it in your favorites a year from now!_


	7. Blackstar X Lilyheart

Request From: Tina Vainamoinen

(By the way, what is with you guys and Blackstar rape? I'm curious now.)

A cool breeze flowed through the pine trees, and Blackstar could smell leaf-bare on the wind. He was following a scent trail, that of Lilyheart, a Thunderclan warrior at the edge of the territory. Blackstar wondered what the Thunderclan warrior would be doing alone so far from camp, and realized he could probably strike a deal with her. His member was definitely ready, now the only problem would be trying to get Lilyheart to say yes.

He spotted the dark tabby she-cat padding farther up the territory, right where not many of the patrols go from either of the clans. Blackstar took the chance of them being alone and padded up to the she-cat.

"What're you doing so far from Thunderclan, kitty?" Blackstar meowed sexually towards Lilyheart, who jumped at his voice. She turned to look at him, and looked behind her.

"I'm not crossing the boundary, if that's what you're thinking," Lilyheart retorted. Blackstar could tell Lilyheart was in heat, her scent seemed to mask his own. He padded over towards her, and pulled her across the border with his long tail.

"Now, what do we do with a trespasser?" Blackstar smiled. That's when Lilyheart seemed to realize what was going on, and she tried to cross back, but Blackstar blocked her off. "Now, pretty kitty, don't run from me. I can help you with your little problem, can't I?"

Lilyheart shook her head. "I'm not going to fuck you," she hissed, baring her teeth at the Shadowclan leader, who only smiled wider.

"I can fix your problem," Blackstar meowed, revealing his large member to the she-cat. "Just give me a chance, I promise I will fill you with everything you desire." Lilyheart shook her head, but her blue eyes were trained on Blackstar's large dick. Padding closer, he brushed his tail against Lilyheart's core, which made the she-cat shiver with pleasure. "Just accept it, because I'm not letting you leave the territory without either pleasuring me, or leaving you a few scratches on the sides."

Lilyheart then bowled into Blackstar, sending him onto his back, making his cock look larger than before. Lilyheart's blue gaze was fixated on his dick, and she began to move her mouth around it, licking and nipping the tip of Blackstar's huge dick. The pretty she-cat could barely fit her huge mouth around Blackstar's barbed member, and Blackstar could smell her steamy core from where he was lying.

Lifting his tail, he began to rub it against her pussy, making Lilyheart moan and suck harder on his cock. The pleasure of her teeth scraping against his barbs made Blackstar grunt, and he moved his tail across her pussy faster, making the she-cat moan a little louder. Blackstar's dick became harder as his build up had begun, and in a few heart-beats, he knew he would have his orgasm all over her face.

Noticing this, Lilyheart sucked harder, and moved her mouth up and down even faster, only hoping for more. Lilyheart then nipped the tip of Blackstar's cock, sending him over the edge and his cum exploded into her face. Lilyheart took her sweet time, slowly licking Blackstar's dick while keeping her eyes on Blackstar's. After a few heart-beats, she was finally able to clean up the sticky, white mess, and then went over Blackstar.

"You love it, don't you?" she meowed sexually while occasionally placing a claw on the large tom's chest. She began to rub her wet pussy against Blackstar's dick, and began to tease the large tom. Blackstar smiled, and nipped the she-cats neck, making Lilyheart shiver. "Oh, I can tell you want me," Lilyheart smiled sexually, and Blackstar felt his dick throb with the wetness of her pussy against his barbs. Then Blackstar placed his tail on Lilyheart's back, and started to bring her closer to his dick.

Her pussy slowly began to wrap around his dick, and Lilyheart began to moan as her tight pussy widened against Blackstar's huge dick. She let out a slight scream of ecstasy as Blackstar's dick went deeper through her core, and soon, Blackstar's dick was as deep as it would go, practically wrecking little Lilyheart.

Then Lilyheart moved her pussy up, and then back down slowly, getting her pussy used to Blackstar's huge dick. She began to move in a new rhythm, her tight pussy making Blackstar moan with satisfaction.

"Oh, Blackstar!" Lilyheart growled as Blackstar's dick got a little wider, filling with cum. "Fuck me like I was your actual mate!" Lilyheart yelled, and Blackstar used his tail to get her into a faster rhythm, and in only a few moments, she was bouncing on his dick at a fast pace. Soon, her pussy tightened, letting Blackstar know she was going to release very soon, and he began to push up into her pussy, digging his cock deeper within her walls, ripping her apart with skill.

Then he felt his release, and his cum was enough to send Lilyheart yowling to the sky, and releasing her own cum all over his bottom half, covering his black paws. Lilyheart slowly slid her pussy away from Blackstar's cock, and then waved it in Blackstar's face, and then began sucking the juices off of Blackstar's chest and dick. Blackstar then stuck his tongue within her pussy, licking his own cum and hers from her insides.

One last release from his own dick covered Lilyheart with cum, and she began to lick it off, lying down and panting with exhaustion. "Thank you," Lilyheart meowed, grooming her face and licking the last of the juices attached to Blackstar's pelt.

"I thank you," Blackstar meowed. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. You're tight."

Lilyheart gave a sexual smile as she stood and began to pad away. "And you're huge."

 _-AN-_

 _PM me for OC's and just leave a review for two cats you want to get together!_

 _Also, tell me how well I'm doing! I want to hear it!_


	8. Tigerclaw X Longtail

Padding alongside the dark tabby, Longtail looked out towards the Riverclan territory, and watched as a Riverclan patrol put down their scent markers. Tigerclaw was leading Longtail over to where they could talk about Fireheart, the kittypet, alone. This was to ensure that at some point, Tigerclaw could become leader of the clan, although at the moment, he was only the deputy of Thunderclan.

Tigerclaw then took a sharp left into a set of bushes, and then sat down to look at Longtail. "We need to get rid of Fireheart," he growled, his amber eyes piercing through Longtail. Longtail began to feel a little twitchy at Tigerclaw's voice, and unsheathed his claws into the ground. "How do you propose we do that?" Tigerclaw asked, looking past Longtail.

"I wouldn't know," Longtail replied, keeping away from Tigerclaw's angry gaze.

Tigerclaw gave a quick sniff, and then let out a smile. "Good, we're alone," he meowed, and padded over to Longtail. "You want to have some fun?" He growled into Longtail's ear. Longtail felt a twitchy feeling by his fold, and his member was poking out just a little bit.

"You mean…" Longtail's voice died as Tigerclaw rolled Longtail over, and began licking around his fold. "Tigerclaw!" Longtail cried out, and Tigerclaw looked up at him.

"I know you've wanted to do this with me for some time," Tigerclaw smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. Longtail's dick went into a full on erection, and Tigerclaw began to lick and suck on Longtail's member. Then Tigerclaw flipped around, revealing his erected cock towards Longtail. "Suck on it," he ordered. "It'd be unfair if I was the only one sucking, wouldn't it?" Tigerclaw resumed sucking Longtails cock while Longtail licked Tigerclaw's dick.

They both began sucking as hard as they could on each other's dicks, waiting for the other to eventually cum all over them. Longtail was loving the mating time with Tigerclaw, and especially loved the taste of Tigerclaw's huge cock. He felt Tigerclaw's huge dick begin to widen, loading with the salty cum that Longtail desperately wanted to taste on his tongue, to feel the sticky, white liquid all over his face. He also began to feel his build up of cum within his own cock, and wanted to release it all over Tigerclaw's dark tabby face.

Tigerclaw was the first to release, and Longtail felt the cum flow down his throat and stick to his gums. Licking the cum, he cleaned off Tigerclaw's dick, and began sucking and deepthroating the large toms dick. Then he released his cum all over Tigerclaw's face, and Tigerclaw moaned with satisfaction as he lapped up the juices and released another shot of cum into Longtail. Swallowing another shot, Longtail stood up, and revealed his ass to Tigerclaw.

"Fuck me hard, tabby," Longtail growled, wanting Tigerclaw's huge dick to rip up his ass.

"Consider it done," Tigerclaw smiled and mounted Longtail, and began to shove his dick into Longtail's ass. Longtail was in ecstasy, and began to shout loudly. "Oh, yes! Fuck me hard!" Tigerclaw's dick began to pound harder into Longtail, and eventually shoved his entire cock into Longtail's ass, ripping him with the barbs of his dick. "Fuck yes!" Longtail shouted, and felt Tigerclaw's dick widen once again, feeling a sticky, warm sensation throughout his body.

Then Tigerclaw got off Longtail, leaving the tom feeling empty until Tigerclaw shoved his tongue into Longtail's ass to get the juices he was leaving behind. Longtail loved the wet sensation in his ass of Tigerclaw's tongue. Tigerclaw then turned around, showing his ass to Longtail. "I want your hard cock in me," Tigerclaw growled, his amber eyes blazing with excitement.

Longtail mounted Tigerclaw, and slowly rubbed his dick around Tigerclaw's ass. "Don't tease me, just shove it in like a tom!" Tigerclaw yelled. "I want you in me-" Before Tigerclaw could say anything else, Longtail shoved his dick within Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw gave a shout of ecstasy, and began to thrust back in time with Longtail's thrusts, and Longtail could feel his orgasm coming soon.

He began to thrust harder into Tigerclaw's tight ass, and felt his build up reaching it's maximum. As he thrust in, he heard Tigerclaw shout, and then felt himself release white liquid into the giant tom's tight ass. Dismounting Tigerclaw, he began to lick the juices that began to flow out of Tigerclaw's ass, and stick to the tabby's pelt. Licking around the tom's ass, he stuck his tongue in, licking up more of the juices he pushed into Tigerclaw.

Getting the last of the juices, Longtail rolled Tigerclaw over again, and looked at the tom's huge dick. Fitting his mouth around it, he began to suck it again, and turned so that Tigerclaw could suck his. They began sucking each other once again, until they both released spilling white cum all over the grass and both toms were lying down.

"You are definitely better than Darkstripe," Tigerclaw commented. "His dick is tiny compared to yours…"

After that, every other day or so, they fucked. Over and over, even after Tigerclaw was exiled…

 _-AN-_

 _A gay lemon for some out there. Someone PM'd me for this because they were too embarrassed to actually leave a review. I sincerely don't mind, but I would also like to keep away from these gay ones, and this took me awhile to write because I had to read other lemons to understand how most of this would work._

 _Most gay parts of my lemons will happen with three or more cats being involved in one large sex session._

 _Anyway, have fun with this lemon! I actually tried for this one!_

 _Don't forget to leave your suggestions, I'm going to have to start doing random pairings soon if I don't get the suggestions from you guys!_


	9. JayXLionXTigerXCinderXDove

This one was not suggested, I just thought it'd be funny.

Jayfeather had been busy sorting herbs since sunrise, and felt himself begin to tire. It had been a long moon, especially after the great battle between the clans and the dark forest. The camp was somewhat normal again, and Bramblestar was now the leader of Thunderclan. Feeling like taking a quick break from sorting herbs, he told Leafpool to go check the Windclan border for anything, as the herb stock was low anyway. Padding out, he could scent Dovewing leave camp, and Lionblaze padded up to him.

"We should follow her," Lionblaze growled, and Cinderheart came up behind him as well. Jayfeather agreed, wondering why Dovewing would leave the camp at sun high. The three cats followed her scent trail out of the camp and head towards the Shadowclan border. Each of them knew where she was going, and why. Dovewings scent told them many things, including that she was in heat, ready to be fucked by another tom.

They found her with Tigerheart, and she was sexually going up to his sides, brushing her tail on his member, which was already out. Then they both gave a sniff, and realized they were being watched. Dovewing then meowed, "Wait here," and padded over to the three cats.

That's when Jayfeather and Lionblaze realized that Cinderheart wanted to have some fun as well. Dovewing placed her tail on Jayfeather, and led him into the clearing, while Cinderheart pushed Lionblaze into the clearing as well. They were well far away from camp, so no one would know unless the patrols went past the boundaries. They were closest to the twoleg nest, but still pretty far from it.

Tigerheart finally understood what was going on, and then Dovewing rolled him onto his back, and looked towards Jayfeather, used her tail to guide him over to her wet pussy. Jayfeather wanted to fight the urge to pound into her tight pussy, but he was already getting horny as well, his dick already out of his fold. He began to stick his tongue in and out of Dovewing's tight pussy, while she began to suck on Tigerheart's huge member.

Behind them, Cinderheart was sucking on Lionblaze's huge cock while Lionblaze was eating her out. Jayfeather had loved the taste of Dovewing's pussy, and stuck his tongue farther in, while Dovewing began to moan and suck Tigerheart's dick harder than before. Then Tigerheart gave a slight moan, and cummed directly into Dovewing's face, and she licked up the juices, and looked back to Jayfeather. "Fuck me," she hissed towards him, and Jayfeather used his whiskers to pinpoint exactly where he'd need to go to pinpoint her pussy. He began to tease the she-cat by rubbing his dick around her pussy, and not going in.

Tigerheart quickly got up, and went to Cinderheart, who was still sucking on Lionblaze's dick, and Lionblaze allowed the tom to start to pound against his mate. Lionblaze then went to Dovewing, and she began to suck his huge cock, while letting out a huge moan when she cummed directly onto Jayfeather, covering his pelt with the warm, sticky cum. He went down, and began to lap up the extra while listening to all the other cats moan with satisfaction. Cinderheart cummed onto Tigerheart, and Tigerheart pulled out and shot multiple cum shots onto her back and chest. Cinderheart then went over to Jayfeather and shoved him away to be with her, and began to suck his large, barbed dick.

Dovewing then switched positions to let Tigerheart enter her tight pussy, which was even wetter and still filled with Jayfeather's cum. This made it easier for Tigerheart's huge member to slide in and out of the she-cat with ease, and he soon began to thrust at a fast and deep pace, making Dovewing moan. She kept in pace with Tigerheart as she sucked on Lionblaze's huge dick, and Lionblaze then had his orgasm, launching a huge amount of cum onto Dovewing's face, who moaned as Tigerheart pounded deeper and harder, cumming straight into her.

Tigerheart then dismounted, and Lionblaze looked at Dovewing, who meowed, "Come on. I need this, and you're the only one who hasn't pounded my tight pussy." Her eyes showed determination, and Lionblaze agreed. Out of all the toms, his dick was the biggest, and Dovewing wanted to feel herself get pounded.

At the same time, Cinderheart's face was cummed on, and Jayfeather was pounding the pretty she-cat with ease. Tigerheart padded over, and Cinderheart began sucking his dick as well, while Dovewing screamed with ecstasy at Lionblaze's huge dick pounding her tight pussy. Her build up was quick, and she cummed all over Lionblaze, who only kept pounding into her. Jayfeather then cummed into Cinderheart again, and Tigerheart cummed into her face, making Cinderheart's face drip more with white liquid as Jayfeather pounded into her tight pussy. Then they switched sides, and Tigerheart began to pound into Cinderheart again, while Cinderheart began to suck Jayfeather.

Lionblaze was giving Dovewing a good time, hitting the she-cat's g-spot every time he thrusted into her, making the she-cat scream with ecstasy, and she cummed onto the grass as Lionblaze did another thrust, cumming directly into Dovewing's tight pussy. Giving one last thrust, Lionblaze pulled out, and Cinderheart left the other two toms as Jayfeather's orgasm hit her face another time. Cinderheart went over to Dovewing, and licked the juices from her pussy, as Dovewing then used her tail to pull Cinderheart away, and then shoved her tail down Cinderheart's pussy. Cinderheart did the same with Dovewing, shoving her tail inside Dovewing's tight pussy and Jayfeather and Lionblaze lie down respectively, letting the she-cats suck both their dicks while Jayfeather began to suck on Tigerheart.

Every cat was soon very tired, and Tigerheart finally cummed into Jayfeather's mouth, sending the juices down his throat. Jayfeather cummed into Dovewing while Lionblaze respectively did so with Cinderheart, and both she-cats cummed in between themselves.

They all sat down and looked at each other, and every single one of them smiled.

"I think it's best we don't do that again," Jayfeather sighed, and every single one of them just remembered he was a medicine cat. "But, we should plan another one of these." All the others nodded, and began to leave, except Tigerheart pulled Dovewing back. No one seemed to care about the Shadowclan tom anymore, and began to clean the fluids from the clearing before any patrol decided to go a little past the clan boundaries…

 _-AN-_

 _I decided to just have a mess of cum with this one. A lot of cats, a lot of cum, right?_

 _Anyways, give me a PM or review on the next cats you want to see have sex._


	10. Jayfeather X Poppyfrost (Warning: RAPE)

Request from: Jayfeather444

Warning: Rape

 _I don't see why a medicine cat can't mate,_ Jayfeather wanted to growl to himself as he went through his store of herbs. _A tom can get_ very _horny sometimes, and this has to be one of those annoying moments._ Standing up, he decided it'd be better to go down to the lake. Hiding his barbed dick under his pelt, he padded out of camp and went down to the lake, following the normal trail he took.

Then he smelled her, Poppyfrost was down by the lake as well.

A small voice in Jayfeather's head urged him onwards towards the she-cat, who sat at the edge of the lake. She seemed to be crying, but Jayfeather didn't seem to care, and he started to stalk the she-cat, waiting for the time to strike. He could hear her pawsteps start to come back up the beach side, and pad next to him about a fox-length away.

Taking his chance, he bowled over the she-cat, who screamed loudly, and he covered her mouth with his tail. "Stay quiet, or I'll make sure you're dead," Jayfeather growled, and Poppyfrost only looked down to see his large dick. Her voice was muffled against Jayfeather's fur, and he kept her pinned. "One word out of you, and I'll make sure to send you all the way up to Starclan, and I'll make it painful," Jayfeather smiled. Poppyfrost only nodded, and began to lightly cry as Jayfeather pushed his member in her face. "Suck on it," he growled.

Poppyfrost didn't have a choice, and began to suck against the large member, feeling the barbs touch her lips. Her lips felt dry against Jayfeather's dick, and she wanted to bite down, but who would know what Jayfeather would do if she did that. Plus, most believe a medicine cat, because for some reason, they cannot lie.

Jayfeather's dick widened as his dick was building up his supply of cum, and Poppyfrost didn't want to have any of it. But it was too late, before she could take her mouth away, a large amount of cum released from Jayfeather's barbed dick and went flowing straight down her mouth. Jayfeather then grabbed Poppyfrost by the scruff and placed her on four paws.

"Lift your tail," he ordered, and Poppyfrost began to cry again as she felt Jayfeather's dick rub against her pussy. She was no where near horny at the moment, and this was the second time she was raped that day. Earlier, it was Blackstar find her across the border, now it was Jayfeather, which seemed a little weird. Jayfeather started off slow, giving light thrusts, but it still pained her, although his dick didn't tear her walls as badly as Blackstar's.

Jayfeather thrust a little harder, and although his dick wasn't as large as Blackstar's, it was longer, and it caused Poppyfrost to feel it hit her g-spot, and go a little farther past it. He began to pump harder against her tight pussy, which had widened very little from Blackstar, and she could feel herself build up. Instead of fighting it, she decided it might be best to get it over with, and she thrust her hips backwards, timing herself with Jayfeather's thrusts.

His dick began to widen, and started to rip at her walls again, but she kept going. Poppyfrost still cried at the pain, but not in pleasure, in hatred. She wanted to kill Jayfeather, to slice his neck clean open. Her build up finally ended, and she released a stream of cum onto Jayfeather's dick, and the pain still didn't stop, because Jayfeather wasn't done.

He kept going until he came, and when he did, he thrust very far in, which caused so much pain. The warmth filled her, and Poppyfrost was filled with rage. As Jayfeather pulled out, his eyes seemed to flash with realization, and he meowed, "Poppyfrost, wait-"

Yet she didn't hear it. Poppyfrost faced the medicine cat and sliced clean into the medicine cats neck, where blood had coated her paws. She didn't care if he was one of the three, that gave him no right to rape her in the forest like that.

What happened next pissed her off even more. Jayfeather had covered his wound, and ran back to the camp, where when Poppyfrost entered the camp, Bramblestar looked at her.

"You are exiled for attempted murder of a medicine cat," he growled. "I didn't think you could do such a thing…" Poppyfrost left the camp, not bothering to look at anyone. _A medicine cat didn't lie, just twisted the truth far beyond limitations…_

 _-AN-_

 _Yeah… Not very good at writing rape scenes, are I?_

 _I want suggestions, tell me who you want to see!_


	11. Rose X Fang (OC's)

Request From: CharmeeWolfCat

It always was burning, a new sensation that Rose hadn't felt before and it always made her want him. But she didn't know how to go about doing it, for being in heat was still new for Rose. Fang was sleeping in his nest just a few fox-lengths away, his nose twitching and his whiskers flicking. His black pelt covered his white belly and paws, and only a little showed by his chest.

Rose went over to him, wondering what to do about her problem. She wanted to talk to Fang, and decided to prod him awake using her white paw. He opened one yellow eye and looked at Rose with surprise.

"So," he meowed, "It's you I was smelling." Fang stood up, revealing his white belly and paws to the she-cat.

"I need help with my problem," Rose meowed, keeping her eyes averted from Fang. A new emotion seemed to enter Fang's eyes, and he licked her ears, placing his paw on her shoulder. He slowly pushed against her. "Fang, what're you doing?" Rose asked, feeling a little scared. Then she saw it.

His barbed member was already out, and looked really large to Rose. "Fang, don't, please," Rose pleaded. "I don't want this, not yet." Fang's yellow eyes showed no signs of stopping.

"Darling, please," Fang meowed sexually. "You're in heat, and I can cure that for you. Just give me a chance, and you'll see I can provide you so much." Fang licked Rose's ears as the she-cat felt a shiver of pleasure up her body. Fang was rubbing his tail against her core, her pussy only getting wetter and wetter as the heart-beats passed. A shiver of pleasure had once again swept through her entire body.

Her core was then touched by his barbed dick, but he didn't enter. Rose still didn't know if she wanted him to, and then he lifted his dick above her face. "Suck, you'll feel better," he meowed, his yellow eyes meeting her sparkling green. "I promise," he meowed, a smile stretching across his face.

Rose wanted to trust Fang, and decided to wrap her lips around his huge cock. She began to move her head back and forth, making Fang moan with pleasure. The tom leaned down, and Rose opened her eye, noticing his slight movement. He had placed his nose just above her wet pussy, and she watched as he pulled out his tongue, and began to lick her core. She shivered and moaned, and began to want him within her, and she sucked harder on his huge dick.

She felt it widen inside her mouth, and the scent of cum hit her nose. _I want it, so bad,_ she thought, and then she felt Fang stick his tongue deep within her. Rose moaned, and Fang kept licking her walls inside her. His dick widened, and released inside her mouth, spilling his warm cum down her throat, and she gladly licked up the drops of cum attached to the toms huge dick. Licking up the salty juices, Rose meowed, "Put it in me, I want it."

Fang smiled at her, his eyes glowing. "Roll back over," he growled, and Rose obeyed. "Lift your tail and go into the hunter's crouch," he commanded, and Rose did as told, placing her paws under her chest and lifting her hips, then lifted her tail to reveal her core again. Rose felt Fang mount her. His dick went really close to her core, and began to rub against it. "You like that, eh pussycat?" Fang meowed as Rose shivered, her fur on her spine on end. "Let's see if you can handle me," Fang challenged, and began to push his dick within her wet pussy. Rose let out a little scream as Fang pushed farther and farther in, his huge dick slightly ripping her from the inside. The pain was pleasurable, and Rose began to push back, wanting it more. At first, it began to hurt that she didn't want to continue any farther.

Then his dick hit her g-spot, and she screamed with ecstasy, and Fang began to thrust at a slow pace. Making sure his dick got as far in as it could before pulling out. Then he thrust a little faster, and began ripping Rose's insides more, and she began to scream and moan as his huge cock kept going, it kept moving. His dick then began to widen, and Rose began to feel her build-up. The ecstasy was wonderful as he pushed in and out, and she screamed again as his dick pushed in hard.

Rose began to feel warmth fill her, and she felt her release, covering the black tom with her cum. Fang then gave a couple of extra thrusts, and pulled out, leaving Rose feeling empty without his huge cock within her. He then dismounted her, and used his paws to pull her towards him. "Give it one last suck, would'ya?" He meowed, and Rose agreed. She wanted his cum within her mouth, Rose wanted _more_.

She put her mouth around his dick, and began to suck as Fang rubbed her core with his tail, making her shiver with slight ecstasy. In a few heart-beats, his huge cock began to widen, showing that he was close to his release, and Rose didn't want to wait. Rose nipped the tip of his barbed member, and he released the white, sticky cum onto her face, and she lapped up the juices without a problem.

Lying down next to Fang, she meowed, "That… was wonderful."

Fang placed his yellow eyes on her. "I'm glad we had this experience, we should do it more often." Rose agreed, and placed her tail around her mate…

Sometime later, Rose gave birth to four kits. Fang had died defending her some time ago, and one of the kits was his exact same fur pattern. "You will be named Fang, in honor of the one who died protecting me…" she meowed, lost in her memories. Turning to the three others, she named the ginger tom Jake. Then she named the white she-cat Snow and the ginger and white she-cat was then named Spark. "Maybe you'll grow up happy…" she meowed as she put her head down, alone in the dark nest...


	12. BrambleXSquirrelXMistyXCrowXTawny

WARNING: LITTLE BIT OF INCEST

The group of five were about halfway done with checking the new lake territory, and Brambleclaw wasn't close to tired. They each sat down, and Brambleclaw could breathe in the scents of each other cat around him. And he knew three of them were in heat, as the smell was easily overpowering all other scents. Tawnypelt eventually sat up, and began to scratch at her tail near her base, and Brambleclaw heard her hiss in irritation.

Crowfeather then sat up now, and his eyes shone with an idea. "You know, we could do something before going to sleep," he meowed, looking over to Tawnypelt as Squirrelflight and Mistyfoot sat up. Brambleclaw nodded in agreement, not wanting to wait much longer with the smell around him. His barbed member was hiding beneath his pelt.

Tawnypelt didn't seem to like the idea very much, but meowed, "If it'll get rid of how I feel, let's do it." Brambleclaw stood at full height, revealing his member to the others. Crowfeather did the same, and Squirrelflight looked at Brambleclaw with fascination. Crowfeather went over to Mistyfoot first, and Mistyfoot rolled him over, putting her mouth around his huge cock. While Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight went after Brambleclaw.

Squirrelflight pushed Brambleclaw over, and allowed Tawnypelt first to suck the large tom's huge cock. It took Tawnypelt a heart-beat to put her mouth around Brambleclaw's dick, but when she was able to, she began to move her head in a rhythmic motion, her teeth scraping against the barbs. This sent Brambleclaw into a feeling of ecstasy, and Squirrelflight pushed her tight pussy into his face. He began to lick around her walls, licking up the juices from her tight pussy. Brambleclaw also used his tail to rub against Tawnypelt's core, and it made Tawnypelt shiver with pleasure. Her movement was eccentric as the shiver went through her, and then she went back to sucking at a rhythmic pace as Brambleclaw kept going.

Crowfeather's dick had widened, showing he was ready to release at any moment, and Mistyfoot realized it. She began to nip the tip of his penis, and the second nip was enough to send Crowfeather's cum directly into her face. At the same time, Tawnypelt nipped Bramblestar's penis as he began to build up, and he could feel his release would be very soon. His white mess covered Tawnypelt's face and she lapped up the juices, while Squirrelflight's pussy had tightened, and she released her juices onto Brambleclaw.

Licking up the juices, Brambleclaw stood up, letting Tawnypelt go over to Mistyfoot while Crowfeather went to the front of Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw mounted Squirrelflight while Squirrelflight began to suck on Crowfeather's huge dick. Brambleclaw teased Squirrelflight by rubbing his huge dick around her core, and her body shivered beneath his dark pelt.

Tawnypelt and Mistyfoot began their session by placing their tails against each other's cores, and Tawnypelt then shoved her tail within Mistyfoot's core, pulling in and out. Mistyfoot did the same, sending both she-cat's in ecstasy as they continued.

Crowfeather let out another shot into Squirrelflight's face, and the she-cat licked up the salty, warm juices, and continued sucking against Crowfeather's hard cock. Brambleclaw then released his warm juices within Squirrelflight's tight pussy, and the warmth had sent Squirrelflight over the edge, releasing her cum all over the dark tabby's legs and cock. Brambleclaw then kept pounding harder, tearing up Squirrelflight's walls.

Over by Tawnypelt and Mistyfoot, they both kept shivering as their tails went deeper within themselves. Tawnypelt tightened her pussy around Mistyfoot's tail, and Mistyfoot did the same. They were both ready to release their cum all over each other. Mistyfoot released first, spraying her warm liquids onto Tawnypelt's tight pussy, who released her cum as well. Both she-cat's stood up and began to lick each other's tails, while keeping a deep eye contact.

Brambleclaw dismounted Squirrelflight, and she moaned with irritation. Crowfeather then went around, rolling Squirrelflight over, and revealing her exposed pussy to his dick. Squirrelflight let out a sexual smile as Crowfeather inserted his member within Squirrelflight, and she let out a moan. Brambleclaw had gone over to Mistyfoot and Tawnypelt. Mistyfoot noticed, and revealed her pussy to the tom, who mounted her and began to push his dick in, making Mistyfoot shout with pleasure. Tawnypelt then went over to Crowfeather and Squirrelflight, and allowed Squirrelflight to lick her pussy.

Crowfeather released his warm liquids into Squirrelflight, leaving the she-cat moaning with ecstasy as he pulled out. His dick was covered with his and her cum, and Tawnypelt motioned him over, and started to lick all the liquids off his dick while Brambleclaw and Mistyfoot quickly went over. Mistyfoot stuck her tail within Squirrelflight, making her moan against while Tawnypelt cummed into the she-cats mouth. Squirrelflight licked up the juices, and began to lick Tawnypelt's walls again will her pussy was being plunged into by Mistyfoot's tail while Mistyfoot began to suck off of Brambleclaw this time, barely fitting her mouth around his huge dick. Crowfeather then released again, directly onto Tawnypelt, and went over to Mistyfoot, and began to move his dick with another motion, and pushed in pretty far, hitting Mistyfoot's g-spot. Mistyfoot screamed with ecstasy around Brambleclaw's huge dick, and Brambleclaw felt her teeth nip his tip, releasing his warm juices into her mouth.

Mistyfoot lapped up the juices, and allowed Crowfeather to release into her before lying down, panting with exhaustion but still slowly putting her tail in and out of Squirrelflight. Then Crowfeather put Brambleclaw onto his back, and put his mouth around the toms dick, giving a little smile to Brambleclaw and moving his head, licking around and on the tip, then putting his mouth over his dick again. Brambleclaw then noticed Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight come over, Mistyfoot still within reach to keep Squirrelflight in ecstasy, and Squirrelflight began to suck on Crowfeather's dick while Tawnypelt waved her wet, tight pussy in front of Brambleclaw, who immediately began to stick his long tongue in and out of her wet pussy.

Brambleclaw felt his dick widen with pleasure, and he immediately released into Crowfeather, who licked up the cum with pleasure. Mistyfoot stood up, and began helping clean up the liquids that had sprayed the grass around them. As she was doing so, Crowfeather stood up, and surprised Mistyfoot by sticking his long tail within her pussy. She let out a yowl of ecstasy, and turned around to bowl into Crowfeather. Squirrelflight then stood over Brambleclaw, as Mistyfoot was busy with Crowfeather, and began to slide her pussy along the dark tabby's dick. Then she slid down on it, and began to move with his dick, sliding all the way down, hitting her g-spot, and then going back up and sliding right back down.

Crowfeather had Mistyfoot within his reach, and started to pound his dick into her tight pussy, allowing the she-cat to scream his name with pleasure that had driven them into this point. Tawnypelt finally moved her pussy away from Brambleclaw, and went over to Squirrelflight, who used her tail to stick it in Tawnypelt's core. Tawnypelt shifted for a better angle for Squirrelflight, and meowed, "Yes! Keep going!" Tawnypelt had never felt such a rush of excitement in her life, and neither had anyone else.

Brambleclaw released again, showering Squirrelflight, and Tawnypelt cummed onto Squirrelflight's tail, while Mistyfoot and Crowfeather released at each other. Everyone then lie on their sides.

Mistyfoot stared at all of them, and meowed, "Never speak again, of what we just did…"

 _-AN-_

 _I do update fast, don't I? Here's another mess for you all to enjoy while I continue writing!_

 _Don't forget to give me your OC's and whatever 2+ cats you want to see together!_


	13. Shadefur X Whitepetal

Whitepetal – Creamy white she-cat with green eyes

Shadefur – Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

The darkness of the sky didn't hide Whitepetal's creamy white pelt, and her green eyes shone with anticipation as she sat in the forest with Shadefur. His dark gray tabby pelt was a little thicker, concealing something Whitepetal wanted very badly. Shadefur was a little hesitant at first, although they had done it before a few moons earlier.

"Come on Shadefur," Whitepetal meowed sexually to Shadefur, and began rubbing her tail down his chest, heading to his member. "We've got all night to do this," Whitepetal whispered in Shadefur's ear as her tail touched his member. It got a little longer and bigger, and Whitepetal could feel her pussy begin to moisturize with excitement. Shadefur smiled and sighed.

"Guess I'm not getting any rest until it's over," he smiled, and allowed Whitepetal to roll him onto his back. She slowly licked his barbed member, letting it get a little bigger until she knew it was its largest. Whitepetal placed her mouth around the huge dick, and began to suck rhythmically, her teeth scraping against barbs, and it sent Shadefur into ecstasy.

Shadefur used his tail, and began to rub it against Whitepetal's pussy, who quivered at the touch. "Keep going," he meowed as Whitepetal slowed down at his touch. Whitepetal continued to move, using her tongue to stimulate more pleasure while her mouth was over Shadefur's huge dick. Quivering again, Whitepetal nipped the tip of Shadefur's dick, and that sent Shadefur over, and a cum shot landed on her face, blending in with her pelt. Then Whitepetal licked up the salty liquids that had landed, and placed her face over Shadefur's, forcing his cum directly into his mouth. Shadefur didn't mind, and licked up his own juices from Whitepetal's creamy face. Her green eyes seemed a little brighter.

Whitepetal got off of Shadefur, and lifted her tail to reveal her steaming core, which was ready for Shadefur's huge dick. Shadefur mounted Whitepetal with ease, and began to tease the she-cat by rubbing his dick around her core. He wanted her to be wet, and Whitepetal began to beg.

"Just… Please, put it in!" Whitepetal moaned, trying to get Shadefur to put it in.

"What was that?" Shadefur teased, still not going in.

Whitepetal knew what Shadefur was doing, and meowed, "Just put your huge dick in me! Mate me already!" Whitepetal wanted his dick within her so much, it was all she could think about.

"Alright," Shadefur meowed pleasurably, and began to move his dick in and out. Slowly at first, to get his mate used to how big his dick was compared to last time. She moaned with pleasure, and Shadefur thrust faster, as did his mate, to get his dick deeper and deeper. Soon, Whitepetal screamed with ecstasy when Shadefur hit her g-spot, and his yellow eyes shone with pleasure as he continued. Then, Shadefur thrust even faster, and began tearing at Whitepetal's walls, and the pain made Whitepetal let out another screech of pleasure and pain.

"Yes! Push farther!" Whitepetal screamed, her tight pussy tightening around Shadefur's dick, causing him to moan slightly. His dick began to build up with cum, and Whitepetal wanted to time her release with his, and began to thrust harder and tighten her pussy more. "Give me your kits!" Whitepetal shouted, and released onto Shadefur's hind legs while Shadefur released into her, filling her body with a warm, sticky feeling. Shadefur got off of her, and she felt empty without his dick to fill her pussy. The dark gray tom began to lick up the juices from the ground, and Whitepetal had a bright idea.

She began to wave her pussy in his face, the warm juices still slightly dripping off her fur. Whitepetal used her tail to roll Shadefur onto his back again, and he began to lick around her pussy, while Whitepetal began to suck again on the tom's huge dick. Shadefur was sticking his tongue deep into Whitepetal at this point, and she was moaning around his dick.

Her second release was quick, and she released onto Shadefur, some of her cum going directly into his mouth. Shadefur quickly and cleanly licked up and swallowed the warm juices, giving a slight moan when he released into Whitepetal. Whitepetal felt the warm juice trickle down her throat, and swallowed with satisfaction.

Whitepetal lied down next to Shadefur. "That… was wonderful…" She panted, and licked Shadefur's ears to get the last of her own cum off his face.

"Good… I hope it was…" Shadefur meowed, wrapping his tail around Whitepetal…

 _-AN-_

 _Sorry for the delays. Had some work to do._

 _Anyways, Shadefur X Whitepetal was suggested by ASPENTAIL. If you want to see OC's or actual characters fuck each other, well, leave a review or PM me, either works!_


	14. AspenXEmber

Another Request from ASPENTAIL

Aspenthorn – Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Emberheart – Dark ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes and white hind paws

The two cats padded along the lakeside of Thunderclan territory, enjoying the moonlight directly above them. Aspenthorn's green eyes met Emberheart's golden, and they both felt it. Aspenthorn slowly moved into a set of bushes, far from Thunderclan's camp and any of the borders so that no one would hear. Emberheart rubbed her tail against Aspenthorn's sheath, and his member soon began poking out.

"Oh, Emberheart, dear," Aspenthorn shook his head and smiled. "You can do so much better than that, can't you?"

"Is that a challenge?" Emberheart meowed sexually, and placed Aspenthorn on his back, his member still barely poking out of his sheath. Emberheart began to lick the edges of Aspenthorn's barbed member, which grew harder and harder with each lick, and Emberheart began to feel a tingling sensation within her pussy. Aspenthorn had his tail rubbing her core, and it made Emberheart shiver with pleasure, her dark ginger pelt quivering with the touch. "You want me don't you?" Emberheart teased, and began to suck gently and slowly on Aspenthorn's barbed member, which was now at full length, and she could barely fit her mouth around it.

Aspenthorn smiled, and slowly pushed his tail in, making Emberheart quiver more. "I do want you," Aspenthorn replied. "I always have." Aspenthorn pushed his golden-brown tail farther into Emberheart, and she moaned with pleasure. Aspenthorn's dick began to build-up, and as Emberheart noticed this, she nipped the tip of Aspenthorn's dick, sending the tom into a feeling of ecstasy as he released his white, salty juices directly onto Emberheart's face.

Licking the juices, Emberheart felt the warm liquids sink down her throat, and she made her move on top of Aspenthorn. She rubbed her wet pussy over Aspenthorn's dick, and Aspenthorn wanted to be inside her, but every time he tried, Emberheart moved away and smiled sexually. "Don't try," she meowed, "I'm in control, and you'll have your moment of dominance." Emberheart rubbed her pussy against Aspenthorn's dick again.

"I will have my moment," Aspenthorn meowed, and rolled, putting Emberheart under him.

"Oh!" Emberheart moaned, smiling. "I like this!" Aspenthorn rubbed his huge dick against Emberheart's core, and she quivered. "If you were going to take control," she panted, pausing with another shiver of pleasure, "why not just put it in?"

Aspenthorn put his mouth by her ear. "Because your moaning is what gives me pleasure as well," he whispered, nipping Emberheart's ear. Emberheart went to nip back, but missed when another shiver flowed through her body. "All you have to do is ask," Aspenthorn meowed.

"Please!" Emberheart moaned, and Aspenthorn teased with a slight push, but he pulled his huge member out, and began to rub again. His expression was that of 'you can do better, I know you can'. "Oh, please!" Emberheart begged, "I want you to mate with me! Give me _your_ kits!" Her golden eyes pleaded, and that was enough for Aspenthorn. He pushed in, going half as far as he could, and it sent a wave of pleasure through Emberheart, her golden eyes lit with surprise.

His next thrust hit her g-spot, and Emberheart screamed with ecstasy as Aspenthorn pushed even farther, and pulled, timing his thrusts to start slow. His huge dick, at this slow pace, was already tearing her walls. Emberheart's tight pussy was tightening more, and her build up had already started. Aspenthorn then began to thrust faster, and he nipped Emberheart, who was in ecstasy. "Yes!" She screamed, "Keep going, Aspenth-"

Emberheart's sentence was interrupted by her release, which spilled all down Aspenthorn's hind legs, but the tom didn't stop thrusting. All Emberheart could do was let the tom keep going, and his thrusts were faster, her already wet pussy more wet from her own cum. In only a couple heart-beats, Aspenthorn's movements were more erratic, and Emberheart could feel another release coming from herself. "Keep going, even if you cum," she panted, the pain pleasurably sending Emberheart into the feeling that the real world had never existed, only her, and Aspenthorn.

Aspenthorn released, filling Emberheart with his warm juices, and he kept going, and shortly following his release was Emberheart's second release. Aspenthorn then pulled out, and put his face close to Emberheart's core, and began to lick the juices that were spilling from Emberheart's pussy, his green eyes glaring into Emberheart's golden eyes. He lapped up the juices and swallowed every drop he could before continuing to her pussy, where Emberheart used her tail to lead Aspenthorn around, putting his huge dick above her mouth again. She began to suck a second time while Aspenthorn shoved his tongue rhythmically into her pussy, sending Emberheart into another feeling of ecstasy, and she began to suck harder, her teeth scraping his barbs.

Emberheart's tight pussy tried to tighten around Aspenthorn's tongue, and her build up had started while Aspenthorn's did as well. Aspenthorn released into Emberheart's throat as she deep-throated his dick, and the sticky cum slid easily down her throat, the sensation warming Aspenthorn, and causing her pleasure to result in her release onto Aspenthorn, who smiled and licked up the last of the juices.

Lying down, Aspenthorn meowed, "That… Was fun right there."

 _-AN-_

 _Don't forget to review what you want to see next, let it be OC's, actual characters, or some really large fuckfest, I don't really care. Just make it dirty and great, and I'll see what pops into my mind!_


End file.
